


A New Family

by abbyaj22



Series: My Dark Strange Son [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyaj22/pseuds/abbyaj22





	A New Family

Virgil was quiet as a child, especially before he was adopted when he was three. Not that he remembers anything before his third birthday. Being adopted was really the beginning of his life to him. Before, he was in an orphanage, never really liked by the people that worked there, especially was disliked by the other children. And no one wanted to adopt a quiet, grumpy kid.

When he turned three, there was a couple coming to visit the orphanage, looking to adopt. Virgil didn’t get very excited, expecting to be brushed over, no one cares about him, anyways. But, like any three year old, he still had hope. He watched the couple as they enter, both had glasses, one wore a tie, the other looked fit to be a father. Virgil just sat where he was, watching the two talk with one of the runners of the orphanage. Something about the couple made him feel..better than he had felt about other couples.

Whilst Logan was speaking with the owner of the orphanage, Patton was looking around at all of the children, ages ranging from toddler to ten. All he could think about was the fact that he could only take one home. It was like the dog shelter all over again! Except these were humans, children who had been abandoned or experienced loss or didn’t even know their parents at all. How would he choose between all of these deserving children? “Patton?” Patton turned to the sound of Logan’s voice. “Are you ready to decide?” “Oh..I don’t know, Lo, they’re all so deserving.” “That’s why we need to evaluate every child to determine which-” Patton cuts him off. “Logan, out of all decisions we have made, I think this is the one I should decide on.” “Fair point.”

Patton looks around the room another time, noticing Virgil this time around. He notices the child had been staring at him and decided to smile at the child. Virgil looks down, seemingly embarrassed, and let’s out a giggle. Patton decides to approach him. With a smile, he asks for Virgil’s name. Without looking up, the child just shrugs and says “I don’t have one” in the way a small child would. Patton lets out a kind laugh and replies. “Well I guess we’ll have to change that, won’t I.” Virgil looks up finally, a glint of hope in his eyes. He looks at Logan, becoming shy again. Logan gives a small smile, reassuring the child. Virgil relaxes and smiles at Patton again. Patton looks over at Logan. “He’s the one.” Logan simply nods in response, turning back to talk to the owner of the orphanage again.

”Would you like to live with us?” Virgil looks up at him, surprised. “Really?” the toddler asks. Patton nods, and in response, Virgil hugs his new parent. Patton laughs, picking up the child, who was still holding on to the hug. Patton carries Virgil to where Logan and the owner are standing. “Has he really not been named yet?” Logan asks the owner. “Oh, no, we..wanted the parents to name him!” She says a little nervously. “That’s odd..” Logan responds quietly. “Anyways, good luck with..him. He’s very quiet and has trouble interacting with the other children.” “I’m sure we’ll do fine. Thank you.” Logan says, looking over to his husband and new son. Virgil was now asleep in Patton’s arms, Patton smiling down at him. Yeah, they were going to do just fine.


End file.
